


Some Company

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: Crystal Exarch thirst [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, idk where this is going i just wanted to write a fluffy bath scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: “It would be nice to wash the dust off,” you muse, fixing the Exarch with a thoughtful gaze to cover the mischief lurking behind your eyes, “however, I’d prefer some company.”I do not consent to my works being shared outside of AO3 on any third party apps.





	Some Company

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been fighting some writer’s block and I’m not entirely sure if I’m happy with this or not, but hey! I finished it so there’s that! I’m still getting the hang of writing in this POV so that might be a big part of it. i hope you enjoy. ^^;;

It’s days like these that are the hardest, he reflects.

Tis been been nearly a month since you returned to the Source, and G’raha Tia tries to fill his days as usual. Though busy as each day is however, they feel strangely  _ empty, _ jarringly devoid of your intoxicating presence. And though the Crystal Exarch has faced a century worth of waiting for you, now that he has been reunited with you again, your absence is even harder to endure than before.

It is in quiet moments like these that even the most steadfast Exarch finds his thoughts once more slipping to you; spiraling toward sweet distraction.

Groaning, G’raha attempts to return his attention to the tome lying open before him, yet minutes tick by and he finds his focus failing further, once more falling victim to his longing. His ears flutter irritably as the ache in his chest resurfaces and your name passes his lips instead of the words on the page.

Leaning back in his creaking chair his thoughts turn unbidden to what you might be up to at that very moment and whether  _ your _ thoughts are with him too. The memory of the last bittersweet flash of your smile over your shoulder at him as you crossed through the portal haunts him, hanging in his mind like a specter and he closes his eyes, breathing deeply as he recalls the night  _ before _ that spent blissfully in your arms, your bodies entwined in passion.

What he wouldn’t give to feel your touch right then.

“ _ Raha! _ ” 

Your voice startles him from his fantasies and he leaps to his feet, his ears stiff with alarm at having completely missed your entrance. 

Your name leaves his lungs in a rush of air and he speaks without thinking.

“Is it really you? Not merely my thoughts manifesting as an illusion before my eyes to taunt me?”

Laughter bubbles in your chest before you can stop it. “Tis really me in the flesh. Though I can still taunt you if you like,” you tease, flashing him the smile he’s missed so much.

“That’s —ah, that won’t be necessary,” G’raha mutters, clearing his throat, his face heating noticeably. 

Before he knows it you’re in his arms, having crossed the distance between in the blink of an eye and he doesn’t fail to miss the way your voice cracks with emotion as you nuzzle into his embrace.

“Oh Raha, how I’ve missed you.”

His heart swells at your words and his grasp on you tightens as he repeats the sentiment in a whisper against your hair.

Stepping back his eyes move over you, studying your travel worn appearance and he frowns slightly. “My love, it appears as though you’ve traveled hard.”

The worry in the Exarch’s voice grips you with sudden guilt and you bow your head sheepishly. “Aye,” you admit, your gaze straying to his lips. “I only wished to return to you swiftly.”

“I-I see,” G’raha stutters, your honesty taking him aback, though he knows he shouldn’t be surprised —you’ve made it quite clear how ardent your feelings for him are.

“Well…” he continues, managing to bring his voice back under control as he reluctantly releases you. “I bet a nice soak, dinner, and a soft bed will do wonders.”

Your skeptical expression stops him short.

“Unless you have an objection…?”

G’raha’s crimson gaze catches the soft curve of your lip and he already knows what your objection is.

“It  _ would _ be nice to wash the dust off,” you muse, fixing the Exarch with a thoughtful gaze to cover the mischief lurking behind your eyes, “however, I’d prefer some  _ company _ .”

G’raha’s adam’s apple bobs at your request and he clears his throat. 

“It is not that I do not wish to join you, but perhaps I ought to finish up some work before I meet you for dinner, if time permits.”

_ Though he must admit the thought of you bathing alone so near, especially with how much you’ve both missed each other seems almost cruel… _ but no, for propriety’s sake he should refrain, and besides, the last thing he wants is to disturb you when what you really need right now is rest.

“Besides,” he forces a smile, “I’ve… already bathed today.” The lie slips off his tongue easily enough, though he knew you would never believe it. His warrior was much too sharp for that.

“Oh?” You reach out to pluck at his somewhat rumbled robes, clearly showing signs of being slept in before your fingers find the smudge of ink on his cheek. “Perhaps a second bath would not be amiss then?” you ask softly, amusement dancing in your eyes before your voice turns somber. “Please Raha?”

As soon as the hushed entreaty leaves your lips G’raha Tia knows he’s done for.

—————

Sweet scented steam quickly fills the bath and G’raha keenly feels your presence behind him, like an itch between his shoulder blades as he disrobes. Though he’d turned his back while you shed your armor with practiced hands he now fought the urge to steal a glance as you undress, though he knows you won’t mind.

It is surprisingly easy after all this time to remember you as you were long before — your thirst for adventure insatiable, akin to his thirst for knowledge. Even  _ then _ he couldn’t keep his eyes off you, and though much has changed, much is yet the same; he still hasn’t figured out how to keep his gaze from seeking you out and he gives in, twisting to glance over his shoulder.

The sight that greets him flames a fire in his belly as he stares overlong at the exposed arch of your neck flowing gracefully into your shoulders and the elegant curve of your back. Feeling his face flush he quickly turns away again, but moments later your naked chest pressed against his back nearly has him jumping out of his skin before he melts into you, his bushy tail curling around you in a wish to keep you close.

“What are you waiting for Raha?” Your velvety voice purred so close to his ear sends a shiver racing up his spine and he turns, only to be met with a cheeky grin that makes his knees weak.

“The water will be cold before we even get in at this rate,” you tease, laughing at the way his tail and ears twitch.

As you slip around him to pull him eagerly toward the large steaming tub G’raha reflects that none other has ever had such an effect on him, and though flustered as he is a chuckle rumbles in his chest as he climbs into the soapy water with you.

A long sigh rushes from his lungs as he sinks down, letting the blessedly hot water rise to his chest, already loosening muscles he hadn’t realized were tense.

Opening his eyes G’raha found it quite difficult to keep his gaze from sweeping over you again, his breath catching as he admires the way the candlelight flickers and shimmers, dancing across your skin —perhaps not as captivatingly as crystal (according to you) yet beautiful all the same, especially to him. And though he had imagined you many times whilst apart it was obvious his memories paled sorely in comparison to the real thing.

Noticing you staring as well he quickly reaches for the soft cloth hanging over the tub’s edge. “Would you like some assistance in washing your back?” he offers, half hoping to distract you and half desperate for an excuse to touch you.

Tilting your head you consider for a moment before a grin tugs at your lips. “Actually I had something  _ else _ in mind,” you muse, leaving G’raha hanging on your every word.

The miqo’te swallows, his grip on the cloth loosening until it slips beneath the water, sinking quickly.

“Something  _ else _ ?” he queries, managing to lift a curious eyebrow at you whilst fighting the building arousal between his legs. You had only been back in the First for less than one bell’s ring, he could wait to satiate his carnal desires a little while longer, he chastised himself with annoyance. For such an old man he was becoming rather impatient the longer he spent in your presence.

Reaching under the water between your legs you fish the now sopping cloth from the depths. “Why Raha, I remember you being much bolder when last we parted.” Your teasing voice rings in his ears and he stiffens, his tail practically vibrating as you wring out the towel with a twist of your wrists.

The Exarch’s face darkens a deeper shade of crimson and he shifts; the bathwater around him sloshing gently.

“Yes, well…” he drifts off, his usual eloquence failing him. As he searches for an explanation you lather soap into the soft towel and lean forward, gently taking G’raha’s chin in hand as you wipe at the smudge on his cheek.

His gaze finds yours and he stills, his eyes fluttering shut with a sigh as you move the towel lower, running your hand over his chest and across his crystal infused skin, gently cleaning him.

However hesitation stills your hand at the water’s surface until G’raha’s circles your wrist, guiding you lower and you startle. The soft smile that meets you sets your heart hammering in your chest, though his is pounding just as hard.

“Oft times that boldness of mine which you speak simply needs time to resurface, but that does not mean I want you any less.”

It takes a moment for your breath to return but G’raha is already pulling you into his lap and taking the wash cloth from your hand, reveling in the contented mewl that passes your lips as his hands massage your back and shoulders, taking his time as he scrubs away the sweat and grime of your travels.

Once he deems your back clean he pulls you against his chest, his arms circling you to gently wash your front. With another deep sigh you relax against him until his lips brush the back of your neck.

“Raha…”

His movements still at his name on your breath until you turn in his arms, splashing water clumsily over the side in your haste to kiss him and his eyes widen in surprise though he is quick to return your fervent kiss, his lips moving against yours with a passion that steals your breath. His grasp on you tightens as you swoon against him and he moans into your eager mouth as your hands find his arousal beneath the water.

As he breaks the kiss you gasp for air, pressing your forehead to his. “Have I told you how much I’ve missed you?”

G’raha’s swollen lips pull into a small grin and he gently repositions you in his lap, pushing your now damp locks behind your ear.

“I believe you might have, my love, but I will gladly listen if you wish to tell me again.”

Your laughter makes him smile wider, his chest feeling lighter than it had during your absence and he circles his arms around your waist, laying a soft kiss to your cheek. “In fact, I was hoping you’d regale me with tales of your most recent travels while we soak a while longer.”

You arch an eyebrow at him, remembering all too keenly feeling how much he yearns for you, but he merely smiles, stroking your cheek fondly before clearing his throat.

“Though I would like nothing more than to further indulge in your heated kisses to see where they lead, dear one, there will be time enough for that later… and perhaps again upon waking…”

Your blush at his words brings a coy grin, but for now G’raha is more than content to simply hold you like this, relaxing in the moment and the warm water.

“I enjoy your company no matter the activity,” he murmurs reassuringly and you let yourself relax in his arms, beginning to spin the yarn of your latest conquests per his request.

Besides, you muse, the eventual pleasure will be all the greater for the wait and you would wait forever for him.


End file.
